Getting To Know you Better
by CorvusLacrima
Summary: A normal hunting day for Connor will most likely not start anything unexpected, right? But when a bright light brings Connor back in time where he doesn't even exist, his parents didn't even meet yet and his father was just about to take his first step on American lands. How can he return to the life he lived if he was given a chance to bring his family together? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I know I posted this fanfic in my other account named, SilverStar09. Unfortunately, I forgot the password of that certain account so I have to re-post this fanfic again to continue it. Anyways, for those who followed this story before, thank you! And for those who have just discovered this fanfic, I welcome you and hope that you would enjoy this fanfic as much as I did when I wrote it! R&amp;R pls.!**

* * *

"Where? Where am I?" Connor groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He cringed when the bright light of the sun greeted him. He was lying down on the ground; he could feel the blades of the grass grazing softly against his skin and he could smell an earthly scent that drifted towards his nostrils. Connor tried to sit up. His head felt heavy and numb, Connor has no idea what happened. All he can remember is that he was just doing his usual job in hunting an elk through the American frontier. He doesn't recall a group of bandits that assaulted him and hit him in the head or even knocking himself out by falling from a tree. Maybe it has something to do with that bright light that appeared out of nowhere before he woke up on this leaf-carpeted floor.

"Maybe I'm just dreaming... Or not, everything just look real" the young assassin put his hood down and took a deep breath. Connor blinked.

Connor looked around, trying to distinguish where he was. He was convinced he's in the middle of a forest, rows of trees surrounded him, he can hear the flow of a stream not too far from him and the sound of drumming woodpeckers attacking the wizened bark of trees. All of it seemed normal; yet, Connor sensed that something doesn't feel right.

This time he forced himself to stand up. He decided to venture around, if he finds everything is alright, it may not hurt to go back to the Homestead. Connor walked his way through the thick undergrowth, twigs crunching under his feet. If felt odd though, Connor knew that he is not familiar of the place. It was rather impossible to familiarize yourself in a forest, but Connor always finds his way on getting back to where he is supposed to go. All he need is to find the highest spot he can find and try to look for his desired destination. But from the looks of this place, it seems like that the nearest viewpoint he can find is far too away from where he's standing on right now.

"My only way of getting back on track is too search for a road where merchant's caravans usually pass by. In that case, I can take a ride back to the city where the merchant is headed" he thought, considering the fact that merchants travel back and forth from one city to another.

Soon enough, the young assassin saw a dirt road with tracks are still visible on it. It is a sign that such road is used by caravans for trading. Connor sat by the edge of the road, leaning on the tree and rested his head on its bark. Patience was never Connor's best quality. From time to time, he would throw rocks aimlessly with a big frown painted on his face or even plucking furiously at the grass just beside him. He can't bring himself to sing a few shanties his crew sings at the Aquila for he never really paid attention to it. It wasn't long until he'd given up and fell asleep under the shade of the tree.

Countless merchant caravans passed through the road, no one even gave a damn about the man slumbering at the side of the road, not until a certain caravan stopped to check on the man.

"Oy!" an old man's voice rang through Connor's ears. He opened his eyes and saw an old man standing in front of him.

"Wha-?" Connor mumbled, and the old man rolled his eyes at the man in front of him. The old man was pudgy. He was wearing a typical clothing of traders roaming around the frontier. Connor can't distinguish much of what the old man looks like, maybe because the only light that was available came from the lantern on the man's hands.

"It's late what are ya doing here? Ya don't have a place to stay?" the man inquired. His sharp accent just caught Connor's attention. Connor looked at the sky, he can't believe it was already late, stars are already sprinkled on the navy blue sky.

"I'm waiting for a trader to pass by this road. I was hoping that I could join the ride just up to the next city. From there I'll just see what I can do. I'm a bit lost." Connor explained as he tried to stand up and dusted the dirt from his clothes. The moment he looked at the man, Connor was towering the old man, due to their difference in their height. The old man gave a toothy grin, though a few of his teeth went missing and Connor did not dare to laugh at the man. He doesn't mean to be rude in his mind.

"Ya take a ride with me. I'm off ta Boston tonight. Ya can probably stay in mah wife's sister's inn there. Just like what they say, Boston's a place full of big possibilities." the old man offered as he motioned Connor to the caravan. The young man can't help but feel glad at the same time feel a bit embarrassed. He was never used to be aided by other people before. In fact, he was the one who always runs to them whenever they are in trouble. Connor was a man who can stand up on himself; he grew up without depending on other people.

"Umm... Thank you, sir. For helping me" he mumbled as he took his seat beside the old man who readied his horse. The old man heard Connor and gave a light grin.

"Ya don't have to thank me, it ain't everyday ya see a young lad sleeping beside tha road. Tha name's John Plum, at ya service" John reached out his arm for a handshake. Connor shook his hand hesitantly. He was quickly reminded by the first time he had a handshake with someone. It was with Samuel Adams. The guy Achilles entrusted to get him out of Boston when all of them had their eyes on him. He grew quite accustomed to such interactions.

"My name's Connor" he said with a smile but the old man gave him a questioning stare as the caravan started to move.

"Ya don't have a surname?"

"Well, I'm a bit hesitant in using it... I just use it when it's really necessary" Connor reasoned out. He never really formally used his father's surname, probably because he doesn't know much about the man. Judging from his latest encounters with him, he wasn't really that kind of father that will go on warm and loving to him upon knowing his son's existence. Maybe that's just the kind of man his father was.

"Well, I won't force ya if you don't wanna tell. I say, ya must get some good ol' rest there. It's gonna be a tiring day tomorrow once ya got to Boston" John suggested and Connor nodded in agreement. It was probably best if he take a rest. Despite napping under a tree earlier, he still felt tired and lacking sleep, even though he just slept. It may not hurt to follow the old man. Thus, Connor closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, kid. Wake up!"

Connor woke up and found himself in front of the tavern called Green Dragon Tavern. The name was familiar, Connor would usually pass by here whenever he's in Boston, but he never actually got to visit it since he was never a fan of spending his time drinking those disgusting beverages. His fellow assassin once tried to make him drink, but he ended up getting drunk after drinking half of the mug ale in one gulp. He really felt bad and swore that he won't make himself drink something like that again. At some point in time, the assassins never really got over of what happen that night and Connor never really wanted to know what happened.

"Are ya gonna go down or what?" John called out his arms crossed out on his chest. Connor went down the caravan; he figured that it was already dawn. How long have they been travelling?

"Ya would love this place, those sweet malt beers, beautiful maids, lively music and comfortable rooms to stay in for a day!" John said enthusiastically and Connor chuckled nervously. He clearly disliked such a place, but since the old man showed him such hospitality, he thought it might be just fair if he could stick around the place for a day or so and act as if he was fine with it. After all, he isn't in the right place to be picky at this moment.

As they opened the door, they were greeted by a middle aged woman who was throwing snide remarks at man who might be a worker in the tavern. Connor cringed at the loud screams and curses of the woman. He can'thelp but to feel sorry for the young man. John seemed to notice Connor's discomfort at the woman's boisterousness.

"Don't worry, she's not really that bad" John whispered to Connor and the young assassin just shook his head. Once the woman saw Connor and John at the door, she instantly became the kind old lady with a bright smile on her face. Connor rolled his eyes in disgust. She isn't definitely that kind of old lady in the books Connor read back in the Homestead. Those old ladies are usually sweet and caring, this one looks like she swallowed a live squealing piglet stuck in her throat.

"Welcome! What can we do for such a handsome customer?" she approached Connor, reaching out to hug him or something and the young assassin took a step back. He most definitely doesn't want her touching him.

"Umm... Thank you and a room, I guess?"Connor said, hoping that the lady wouldn't notice the act of rudeness he showed earlier. Fortunately, she didn't seem to mind him.

"Peter will lead you to your room. We will give you a fresh set of clothes as we dry up your, uh, costume? Say, you have such weird taste in clothing" the woman said as she stared at Connor from head to toe.

"I get that all the time..." Connor mumbled

As soon as Connor was brought to his quarters, he was given new clean clothes and got dressed. He hid all his weapons in a box just below the bed he will have to sleep on. His Assassin Robes were taken and was put into the tavern's laundry. Connor was hesitant at first, but they insisted and Connor was forced to do what they asked him to do. He stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was tied in a fashion that looked a lot like the way his father tied his hair, his clothes were clothes of an ordinary citizen in Boston. For once, Connor felt like he was really a part of the crowd. He felt he's not really that isolated despite the fact that there are still features of Native American blood can still be traced on his face even though looked a lot like his father.

"I feel odd" he mumbled and Peter, the housekeeper heard him.

"Well, you look normal to me in those clothes. In fact, you look very respectable than I am. Judging from the robes you wore earlier plus the weapons you held, you must be a hunter, are you?" he said as he folds the blankets on the other bed. Connor turns around and stared at the man. He was skinny yet, he looked well-groomed despite his job as a housekeeper.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are there two beds? I thought I'm the only one resting in this room for a day?" He asked kindly

"Oh about that, Sir Charles Lee ordered to reserve a room for an upcoming guest today. From what I've heard he came from Britain and according to the other maids, he's quite an important man. Sir Charles speak highly of him." Peter said casually. The name Charles Lee never fails to make Connor's blood boil. Connor wasn't sure if the hatred within him can be traced on the expression of his face, he tried not to let it surface.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"I'm perfectly fine! Do you have any idea who that guest is?" Connor asked, trying to know more about this subject. He has suspicions that maybe this guest is another member of the Templar Order, that they might plan something dubious again.

"I guess he goes by the name, Haytham Kenway. I heard Sir Charles talking about that this is the first time he'll step on American land. I'll just say that it would take a very long time for that man to adjust in the environment of Boston" Connor must've heard it wrong. His father was just about to arrive in this land for the first time? Right now? It's impossible! His father stayed in America way before he was even born! How come?

"Are you alright, sir? You seemed to get a bit pale..." Peter asked, concern traced on his face.

"Are you sure his name is Haytham Kenway?" Connor asked rather frantically

"Yeah, no doubt about it"

"Would you mind telling me what year it is?" Connor asked, hoping that Peter's answer is the current year he's been living in.

"It's the year 1754, why?"

Connor swore he was about to lose his mind then and there. That light that swallowed him before, that light brought him back in time! He travelled back in time!

"You're joking, right?"

"Oh no, sir! Here, take a look at the daily paper today. The year is 1754" Peter took the paper and pointed the year. Connor blinked.

"I have to leave. Sir William Johnson needs me. Just call me when you need something" Peter said as he left the room, leaving Connor alone, lost in his thoughts.

"Great, now Johnson is still alive... My day just got better and better" Connor sighed as his eyes darted towards the window.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Connor sighed miserably. How could his day get better and better? He'll sum everything up; first, he got swallowed by a blinding light that brought him back into the past. Then, he was put into the time where he doesn't even exist yet, not to mention, his father isn't even in the Americas in the first place. After that, the Templars that are supposed to be buried 10 feet below the ground are still running around happily in the streets of Boston. What made things a lot worse is that, he doesn't even have a penny to spend while being stuck in this madness.

He just stayed in the old room for a few hours, brooding on many things. He still can't get over the idea of him travelling in time. Even though the room is closed, Connor could still hear the loud singing of drunken men downstairs.

"I guess I have to find a job" he muttered bitterly as he marched to the door of his room. He decided to at least roam around the Boston that he never knew before. In his mind it was probably the same thing. The moment Connor opened his door, the woman who owns the tavern was seen right in front of his doorstep. The young assassin felt uneasy.

"My, you look a lot more dashing in those clothes, are we? By the way, my name Theresa Melbourne, owner of the tavern" she said as she reached out her hand for a handshake. Connor reluctantly gave her a handshake. He thought it would have been rude enough if her didn't shook her hand and leave her hand waiting for nothing.

"Umm... Hello, I guess? My name is Connor. What can I help you with?" he asked politely, not even sure if he's supposed to give a smile. With the look on the woman's face, he probably looked stupid while trying to figure out if he's going to smile or not.

"Rent, you need to pay the rent as long as you stay here" she said casually, and Connor leaned on the jamb of the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"But, I thought Mr. Plum paid for my rent" Connor said, waiting intently for the woman's response.

"He paid for your second day here. He told me you look lost in the woods and by God knows how long you will stay here"

"I wasn't planning to stay here for a week or so. I just thought on getting a ship back to where I'm supposed to go" Connor explained while counting the number of days on his fingers.

"And how are you supposed to do that? You probably have some gold in your pocket, perhaps?" Theresa inquired and Connor gave a childish frown. How can he forget that he doesn't even have a penny in his pocket?

"Well..."

"You need help, boy"

"I don't need any! I guess I'll just..." Connor thought of ways on how he can earn money, fast. He can go to the Frontier to hunt and sell his loot to the market. If he wants something faster he could just pickpocket on the streets, but it wasn't really Connor's style. He doesn't usually steal from other people for his own gain like earning money.

"You'll just what?" Theresa pushed; impatience can be traced on her face.

"Maybe I'll just go around hunting in the Frontier, and sell some of my loot to the market..." Connor replied, a faint smile formed on his face as if he just formulated the best solution to his problems.

"Well, if you say so. I can't stop you if that's what you wish" Theresa said as she went down the stairs. Connor decided to start hunting tomorrow morning. Having a day of doing nothing was too rare for him, probably because he was too stressed on how his life was running in his time. But in this Boston, this time he was thrown in, he doesn't even exist. No one even heard of the name Connor Kenway or even Ratonhnhaké:ton. In this time, he can live a peaceful life. He can live the life he always wanted ever since. So, why can he not try to live like a normal person for a day?

Connor strolled down the stairs. He can smell the strong odor of rum wafting in the air and the boisterous laughter of men rang to his ears. Connor searched the room. It seems like there is no trace of Charles Lee or William Johnson around, much to Connor's delight. The tavern never looked any better. He can't even tell the difference between the other taverns out there. His eyes wandered through the tavern, not even noticing that he was about to hit a drunk Redcoat as he roams around.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the Redcoat yelled and took Connor's collar, as if he was trying to intimidate the man. Connor's face remained calm, even though he could feel the anger starting to grow inside him. His dark eyes scrutinized the Redcoat's face. He looked like a normal New Yorker, save the part where he looked a bit closer to an elk.

"I didn't mean to disturb you. All will be well if you let go of me and no one will get hurt" Gods, Connor sounded a lot like his father there. But now isn't the time to think about that. He should find a way to get out of this mess before everything gets worse, a lot worse. He could feel the tension rising, especially when the whole tavern went silent and their attention are now focused on the two of them. The Redcoat let go of him, and Connor sighed in relief, thinking that he finally got rid of the potential pain in his arse.

"You've got the nerve to talk back, you little savage. We'll see who will talk fancy after I pummel you into a limp noodle!" he was about to land a strong punch on Connor's face but Connor easily dodged the punch and countered by grabbing the Redcoat's wrist and threw him on the nearest wooden table he can find. The Redcoat fell on his back, with the wooden table collapsed beneath him. He was knocked out cold.

"That was easy..." Connor muttered, trying to ignore judging glances from the crowd. A group of Redcoats, probably the poor man's companions quickly popped out from the crowd in the tavern.

"What have you done?! You will be sorry for messing with us! You fucking savage! Let's see what you will do now!" a Redcoat screamed as Connor turned his head to the ranting Redcoats.

"Now, I'm going to feed you your teeth" he said daringly, as he landed a fist on the Redcoat's face. There is a sickening crunch as of bone hitting face, teeth in particular. Connor could've sworn that he actually heard the blood land. There is a low rumble of voices. Connor wished he could make out what they are saying, though it can scarcely be more than usual trash talk. Another Redcoat charged at the young assassin. A well-timed elbow from the assassin has one of them reeling. The other is thrown to another table, lands heavily and tries to block blows away from his face. Two more Redcoats lunged at Connor, their fists ready to pummel the assassin to the ground. Connor kicked the Redcoat on his abdomen before throwing him to the shelf of bottled rum. Connor quickly took the other Redcoat and smashed his face on the solid wooden counter.

Only one Redcoat remained, but he made a wrong decision of breaking a bottle of rum on Connor's head from behind. Gasps can be heard from the crowd and Connor silently stood up straight after being hit by a bottle. Blood can be seen soaking through the back of his head, his hair was drenched with sweat and his own blood. Connor silently turned his head to the Redcoat who suddenly felt fear crawl up to his feet that he can't even move. Connor's face wasn't visible because of his long hair was covering his face, but it was obvious that there's a piercing glare on his face. Even bystanders felt uneasy, it's as if Connor himself radiated fear then and there.

"You aimed that bottle on my head. You do know that hitting my head with such force is extremely dangerous, right? That would only mean you intend on killing me, right?" Connor said in a dangerously low tone. The Redcoat was frozen; it's as if all his courage faded away once he slammed the bottle on Connor's head. Soundlessly, he unleashes his fury on the man within arm's reach, uppercutting him squarely under the chin before he knew what hit him. That's one down, make no mistake. The crowd was shocked, something in Connor's technique suggests he has done this all that many times before and you begin to wonder about him.

Connor flinched on the pain from the back of his head. He was used on getting beaten up, since that was somehow a part of his job description.

"CONNOR!" a loud scream rang to his ears. Connor turned his head to where the scream came from and came from no other than Theresa Melbourne, the OWNER of the tavern Connor recently trashed.

"Look what you have done! Think of how this must've cost!" she ranted, her face was red with anger. She quickly turned her head to the crowd.

"Okay! The tavern is closed, and go get your fucking asses out of here! NOW!"

In a blink of an eye, the crowd quickly left one by one. Some of them took the injured Redcoats to the nearby infirmary. Everyone left, only those who stay in the tavern for the night and the housekeeping team were left in the tavern. All of them were busy cleaning up the debris left by the recent bar fight.

Connor was brought to the nearest doctor they can find. And much to Connor's surprise, he was familiar with the doctor that attended to him. It was no other than Doctor Lyle White. He was different from the Dr. White Connor knew. He looked younger and more groomed than the first time he met him. But still, he's still a man of small talk. He wasn't as sober as he usually was back in Homestead, instead, he even tried to crack a joke on Connor which failed terribly because he felt humiliated when Connor didn't even crack a smile. Connor left his clinic, with a cloth wrapped through his head like a bandanna, and headed back to the Green Dragon Tavern.

Theresa kept on yelling at her servants to clean everything up and constantly yell at Connor who was helping mopping the floor.

"You!" she suddenly pointed a finger at Connor. The young assassin rolled his eyes. He knew all too well that she will go on endlessly about what happened. Connor was guilty, he felt bad for thrashing the woman's tavern and even insisted to do whatever he can to restore the tavern to its former glory, but he knew that it isn't necessary to hear all that ranting to make him feel a lot worse.

"You, started all of this!" she yelled once more and Connor rolled his eyes, trying to avert his attention to something else. But he kept on failing to do so.

"I know! That's why I'm trying to help out!" Connor said through gritted teeth

"And you are doing a very poor job with it!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do?! Produce gold out of splinters and pay for all the damages?!" Connor snapped

"You might as well!" Theresa snapped back as she turned her back on him. That's the time Connor had enough and threw his mop on the floor. He marched back to the old lady with a scowl on his face.

"At least, just tell me what I should do to make up for my mistakes! I'll do anything!" Connor seethed and Theresa raised a brow at him before a grin formed on her face. And Connor's face started to heat up.

"Well, not really everything, it's... umm..." he stuttered and the woman roared into laughter

"I'm not really sure of how things run in your head but judging from the redness of your face, it isn't good" she said and Connor tried to cover his face with his hands.

"There is actually one thing, Connor" she stated and Connor was all ears.

"You will have to work as a housekeeper in this tavern. You will be the one to save money to buy new furniture, bottles of ales and rum, fix the windows and clean the tavern. In a much simpler explanation, restoring this tavern will be your rent. If everything is done, you can leave freely from this God forsaken tavern"

"But that would take a while! I'm-" Theresa cut him off

"You said _anything_, remember?" she reminded him and Connor rubbed his temples. He forgot, he just said anything.

"Fine, but I can't guarantee that it would look as good as it was before" Connor gave in, and Theresa gave a satisfied smile. She picked up a broom from the floor threw it to Connor. Her smile then disappeared and began ordering people around.

"Connor! Get your fucking ass over there and clean that corner! You're the most useless mongrel I've ever met! You should've-" she stopped and Connor wondered why, he only realized that they were just beside the entrance and the door opened. Two figures appeared as they pass through the door. Connor was sure the other one was Charles Lee, holding a rather big baggage. But he wasn't so sure with other one, his face was hidden beneath the tricorne hat. Connor scrutinized him some more, the clothing looks too familiar, the movements and there is probably one person he knows that would hang out with Lee while wearing a hidden blade. Charles Lee absent mindedly dropped the bags and Connor swore that he saw Lee's mouth hang open, probably because of the mess inside the tavern.

"Am I interrupting something?" a sharp British accent rang through Connor's ears. He was too sure of it; it was no other than his father, Haytham Kenway. He looks so young. His gray streaks of hair are now raven black strands of hair! Connor was sure this was the time his father was in his prime.

"But, you look too young!" Connor pointed at Haytham as he dropped his broom. Connor has no idea why he can't stop himself from saying that, but he was too damn sure that he just humiliated himself in front of everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pardon?" Haytham Kenway looked at Connor. Connor froze from where he stood. His father is standing right in front of him and he looks like a moron for saying things like that.

"Oh please, excuse this young boy. He's new here and the loads of work is making his head lighter than usual" Theresa pushed Connor away, signalling Peter to drag Connor somewhere far from the guests. Charles raised his brow at Connor, but the young man was too shocked upon seeing his father.

"What devilry is this?" Charles snapped and Haytham raised his hand before Charles can say anything else.

"Peace, Charles. It's alright. It's very understandable. All of seem to be so busy fixing every visible damage in the tavern" Haytham replied and Charles silently scoffed at this when Haytham wasn't looking. But Haytham turned to look at Charles for a brief moment and he instantly became formal as much as possible.

"Well, I was about to say that..." Charles muttered and Connor rolled his eyes at Charles. He will always be pathetic.

"Oh thank you for understanding, kind sir! Please, I'll call for someone to bring your bags and take you to your room" Theresa said, her face brightened and Connor found an opportunity to investigate. He wants to find a way to get closer to his father so that he can get some information about the Templar's plan. He may not be called an Assassin at this time, but he is still marked as one and it is his job to watch over these Templar's movements.

"Wait- I'll bring your bags for you!" Connor said quickly before Peter could take him away. Theresa glared daggers at Connor before smiling her sweetest smile back at Haytham and Charles. Charles looked at Connor incredulously. The young man was rather bold enough to be of assistance to the Master after the embarrassing way he acted.

"What is this savage trying to do?" Charles thought grimly, his gaze returned to his Master who didn't show any trace of displeasure.

"What are you trying to do?" Theresa said through gritted teeth, but Connor disregarded her.

"It's my duty as a worker here to be of assistance to you, and might as well making up for my undesirable actions earlier" Connor stated, trying to sound as formal as possible. It's not every day that they see a Native that can speak their language flawlessly.

Haytham was more than impressed. He have heard that Natives here aren't that accustomed to their language, very few of them can speak the language. He was impressed at the confidence the boy had shown him, it's as if he is really passionate about his willingness to serve others. The boy's appearance also intrigued him. He has the features of a Native, yet he also has the features of a English man.

"He must've had English blood flowing in him" Haytham thought.

"I don't that's necessary, boy. I believe that you are quite exhausted, you should rest" Haytham gave Connor a faint smile. Connor stared at Haytham. His mind is taking time to process just what his father told him. Is that concern? It felt rather nice hearing it from his father, but it's hard to believe as well.

"That's right, I'll bring the Master's bags to his chambers myself" Charles volunteered and Connor scowled at this. He can't let that kiss-ass do the job. Besides, he'll be working here for awhile, wouldn't he?

"No, sir. I insist I will do the honour of bring your baggage to your room." Connor gave Charles a sideways glance. Charles glared and scowled at him, much to Connor's delight. Haytham sighed in defeat.

"You really are persistent, boy. If you wish to do it, then I cannot stop you" Haytham said, clearly amused at Connor's persistence. Theresa opened her mouth to protest but stopped when Connor snatched the bags from Charles. Charles was about to open his mouth to protest but Haytham beat him to it.

"Charles, I would like to ask you to wait for me down here. You must be tired after touring me in Boston. I promise that I wouldn't take awhile" Haytham assured Charles. Charles, even though he disliked the idea, followed Haytham's wish and sat on the nearby stool, glaring coldly at Connor who smiled victoriously.

"So, shall we proceed?" Haytham said, clasping his hands together and Connor nodded as they marched to the stairs.

"Forgive me for my actions earlier; I didn't know what got to me..." Connor tried to explain but Haytham cut him off.

"What's past is past. But you really did surprise me, are you really expecting an old man to be your guest?" Haytham asked and Connor chuckled.

"If only he knew..." Connor thought, forming the image of his father with the gray streaks of hair and older features.

"I just wasn't expecting to see a man almost my age, let's get you to your room, shall we?"

"I must say, you amuse me boy. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Haytham Kenway. May I ask yours?" Haytham stopped and reached his hand for a handshake. Connor was torn if he is supposed to say his name or make up a new one. But then, he said his name nonetheless.

"My name is Connor" And he took his father's hand for a handshake. It was strange for him, being able to meet his father in such a formal and decent way. The first time he actually met him is that when Haytham came out from the ceiling and lunged at him, with his hidden blade at Connor's neck. Being able to share a handshake with his father was one thing he never thought he would have ever done in his lifetime.

"That's odd, you have no surname?" Haytham broke the handshake and asked as they continued to walk. Connor felt a lump on his throat.

"Well, I never really use it much, except when I really have to."

"That's unfortunate, your father must've been, well, unrespectable for you to be quite hesitant in using his name" Haytham guessed and Connor smirked. Haytham has no idea that he had just insulted himself and Connor found it very amusing.

"I wouldn't think of him as someone unrespectable, more of like we weren't in good terms" Connor opened the door of the room.

"I see, where would he be now?" Haytham asked once more, and Connor had to think of a lie or make up a story. He can't imagine his father dying of poxes or something. He will not be eaten by wild bears and wolves as well.

"He died" Connor said simply as he put the bags down.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked" Haytham said

"It doesn't matter. He died in the war"

"Well, you might die in battle as well." Haytham smirked and Connor raised his brow. What would make the man to think like that? Connor turned to stare at his father who was smirking at him. Haytham sat on the bed, waiting for the young man's reply.

"What makes you think so?" Connor asked and Haytham pointed at the bandages wrapped around his head. Connor traced his fingers on the white cloth on his head.

"Oh, this? That's nothing. It's just-"

"You caused the chaos down there didn't you?" Haytham asked, though he has that knowing look on his face. A smile tugged on Connor's lips.

"Well, you got me. I had a fight and turned the whole place into _that._"

"Just be looking at you, that is the only injury you had. Someone hit a bottle behind your head?" How can his father figure that out? Connor can only chuckle at the old man.

"What else do you have for me?" Connor stated and Haytham continued:

"Well, it only proves that you were taken by surprise. And that you are one formidable fighter. How many injured Redcoats did I see before I got here? I have heard from the people that they came from a bar fight in this very tavern"

"I think you eavesdrop too much. It's a matter that has nothing to do with you" Connor said and Haytham chuckled.

"I have this habit of taking very little things seriously" Then there was a brief moment of silence.

"Well, we're here in your room" Connor finally said and Haytham nodded.

"Indeed, it looks quite comfortable. I really didn't have much high expectations in this inn of yours. Now tell me, am I supposed to have roommate? I believe it's occupied." Haytham inquired as his eyes pointed at the bed beside him.

"Oh right, about that"

"Yes?"

"Apparently, I work here and this is my room. So I will stay here, if you wouldn't mind" Connor stated and Haytham nodded.

"It seems alright with me" Haytham stood up and approached the door. Connor wasn't sure if he's supposed to be glad about the idea that his father is fine with the idea of staying with him or that he should take the chance to watch over the Templar's movements.

"I have to take my leave for awhile. Charles and I have important business to discuss and work on" Haytham said as he opened the door, he paused for a moment before turning to Connor.

"You are an interesting character, Connor. I hope to get to know you better soon. Good day" And Haytham took his leave. Connor stared at the door for awhile. He was planning to tail Charles and his father to see what they are up to. But he knew that this would be very difficult, even for him. He knew that even at an old age, his father can sense the slightest movement he makes when he follows him. What more if he is at his prime? Connor expected that his father would be sharper, more alert and mysterious in this younger version of him. Perhaps, Connor would find it even more difficult to face him in combat. The best way he can do is to continue to act as a normal worker in this tavern, so that he would not arouse any form of suspicion and get the trust of his father. But for now, he should find a way to follow the two Templars. Charles would never be a problem for Connor, but his father is someone that cannot be tailed too easily. He should be careful, or he might not gain the trust of his father.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Connor swept the inn's floors while he was lost in deep thought. It has been almost a month since he travelled back in time. And within those days he had accomplished many things. He was able to contribute some money to the repair bills and pay his rent for the month. While he was busy working at the inn, he was preoccupied with his Assassin duties as well. He saw every Templar activity, and he was proud of himself that his father doesn't seem to be suspicious of him. But as days passed, each Templar in his assassination list began to appear inside the inn. Hickey, Church, Pitcairn, and Johnson were there. He always had the perfect opportunities to strike then and there, but he decided to wait.

Perhaps, travelling back in time wasn't that bad after all. In the past few days, he somehow had gotten closer to his father. Haytham isn't usually around in the inn, but when he is present, Haytham would usually take a moment to greet him and have a small talk. It was very new to Connor, to be able to have a normal conversation with his father. In his own time, they always argue, it's as if there was no peace in between them.

One night when he was doing his chores, he eavesdropped on the Templar's meeting. He heard them talking about the plot to kill a certain Silas Thatcher who was in charge of the Southgate Fort and their plan to free the Native American slaves in order to find the First Civilization Storehouse.

Connor believed that the Templars should not have the chance to know where the whereabouts of that place is, but he cannot stomach the idea of seeing his people being held captive in that fort.

And so he decided what he had to do, even though it would sound stupid and arrogant.

Then the doors of the inn opened, the band of Templars went inside. Connor smirked when he saw Charles grimace when he saw Connor. He knew that Charles already disliked him since he first got here. And it was Connor's delight to see the man's displeasure.

"Missed a spot there, savage" Hickey said mockingly as he walked past Connor. Connor rolled his eyes. He was also used to hearing Hickey mocking him almost every day.

"Thanks for reminding me, bastard" Connor thought as he continued to sweep.

"Don't waste your time telling him that, Thomas. The savage cannot understand what you are trying to say" Charles sneered behind Connor. This time Connor purposely swung his mop to hit Charles' head before he dipped it in the bucket.

Connor heard Hickey laughing hysterically behind him and he too tried hard not to laugh after seeing the look on Charles' face.

"Why, you-" Charles began, and Connor tried to hide a smirk. Charles was about to lunged at Connor when Johnson intercepted.

"Peace, Charles. The boy did not do it on purpose, didn't he?" Johnson gave Connor a look and Connor nodded slightly. Johnson smiled and put an arm around Charles as he took the man away from Connor as much as possible.

"I did not mean to hit you, sir. I swear that it would not happen again"

"See? The boy is being sincere. Now, let this go and we have important matters to discuss" Johnson said and pulled Charles away despite his protests.

If Connor had to be honest, of all the Templars around, Johnson was by far the one he was closest with other than his father. He was trying his best not to have any connections with them but Johnson always takes his time to talk with him.

The other Templars just walked past him, not even giving him a sideways glance. Perhaps, he wasn't worth any of his time.

"What exactly is the problem between you and Charles, Connor?" he heard a familiar voice. Connor turned only to see his father with an amused smile on his face.

"So he actually smiles…" Connor thought

"Nothing at all, sir" Connor lied, trying to look away from his father who crossed his arms on his chest.

"It seems to me that you are a poor liar, boy. Well, if do not want to tell me, then I won't force you to"

Connor felt embarrassed when his father just called him a bad liar.

"How are things going, for you and your company?" Connor asked.

"Things are going quite nicely, I suppose. Say, I want to know more about you other than your name. Care to tell me a few things about you?" Haytham asked as he positioned himself on a stool just beside Connor. Connor began think of possible stories.

"I think you have better things to do other than staying here talking to a slave" Connor said passively and Haytham shrugged.

"That can wait. I can take a break once in a while, can I? Well, you might need some too. I saw you in the morning throwing out the garbage and I return here seeing you sweep floors. Why don't you sit here with me and have a small talk with me?" Haytham put his hat on the table. Connor sighed and had no choice but to sit down with his father. It was odd to know that his father actually take time to rest. He always thought that the man never rests at all and is always busy. Perhaps he doesn't really know much about him after all.

"So? What now?" Connor asked.

"Tell me something about your parents, perhaps. If that doesn't bother you much" Haytham said, and Connor groaned inside. Of all the things he can ask, why about his parents?

"You are already aware that my father died at war right? He's an English man. I do not know much about him, really. Since he and my mother parted ways. My mother is a Native woman. And I was raised among her people. It just so happened that I was taken when I was a child and was sold to slavery. It was a matter of time when I heard that my village was burned down along with my mother." Connor said, trying to be careful with his words. He felt a surge of emotion when he told about his mother's death. That was no lie at all. Haytham nodded, with a sympathetic look on his face which somehow surprised Connor.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I shouldn't have asked" he said quietly

"No, it's alright. I somehow learned to move on…"

"Your mother, how is she like?" Haytham asked, much to Connor's surprise.

"Well, she's the kindest woman I met. She taught me many things and perhaps she was the only one who loved me for who I truly am. I was accepted by her people, but sometimes I feel like I was different. Was it because I have English blood flowing in my veins? Or was it because I was raised with no father to guide me? I never really knew. I knew that her parting with my father wasn't a good one, but she never gave me a bad impression with my father. In fact, she told me that he was noble, brave, and strong, anything that would make me feel proud that I have a father like that. I came to look up to him, up until now"

Haytham was quiet, he was in deep thought as well, and it's as if he was reminiscing about something.

"You remind me of myself, boy. I once looked up at my father, well, up until now that is. I always wanted to be like him. But, I'm too far from being him. If he can get a glimpse on me now, he will be very disappointed" Haytham chuckled humourlessly.

Connor can see that there might be something in the past that didn't bode well for his father.

"I can't say much about you, sir. I do not know you, but I think, it's not too late to have a cause for a change, wouldn't it?" Connor said as he stood up

Haytham thought for a moment, before giving a faint smile.

"Maybe, you are right, Connor. Just maybe" Haytham stood up and put his hat on his head again.

"I'd best be going. It was a pleasure to learn more about you, young man" Haytham tipped his hat.

"The same goes for you, sir"

Haytham took the stairs. As he went up, he looked down at the boy again. There is something in the boy that intrigues him. He had this feeling that Connor was telling the truth, yet some of it doesn't feel right. Haytham heard from a lot of people that he can still change. That he can still be honourable as he hoped to be before. But he usually wave it off and walk away. But this boy, why does it feel different? It's as if he was suddenly someone significant in his life that he could make this certain effect on him. It's as if he had a connection with the young man.

Haytham turned his head away. Connor is very interesting, and mysterious at the same time. And Haytham ought to know more about who this young man is, and perhaps, he may be of good use to the Templars.

xXxXxXxXx

After tailing a Redcoat, Connor was able to find the carriage that was carrying the Native American slaves. He found tailing the soldier quite difficult because of his appearance. He was wearing rags for the love of Achilles! People would give him indifferent looks and walk away from him, giving him no chance to blend in the crowd. He will also add the idea of him have the blood of a Native running in his veins.

It was just his luck when he discovered that the landlady of the inn took his Assassin robes and hid it somewhere. He obviously had no time to argue with the old lady for he had to get to the slaves before it's too late. Before the Templars got to free them and earn their trust.

He hid himself in a corner, he studied the area and counted the number of guards who are guarding the carriage. He watched as they pushed the slaves inside the carriage.

"So, we have a lot of guards here. Perhaps if I go around…" he mumbled to himself as he gripped the tomahawk strapped on his waist. Before he could even move, he heard rapid footsteps behind him. Before he could even react, three Redcoats pinned him to the ground and bind his hands with ropes.

"How did this savage get out of his cell?! Take him with the others!" And then Connor was thrown along with the other slaves. The Natives seemed to be surprised to see another one inside, as if they weren't expecting another one to enter.

Connor cursed as he received a hard hit on his head when he tried to fight back.

"Damn it all!" he yelled as the door closed and he was locked up inside. The Natives helped him pick himself up.

"Thank you" he said in their native language. The slaves nodded and they heard the soldiers preparing themselves.

"Where's the woman?! Bring her here!" Connor heard a soldier scream. In an instant he saw a soldier push a Native woman out of the gate. Connor cannot believe his eyes when he saw who the woman is.

"Mother?!" he screamed in his mind, watching the woman walk towards the carriage and placed herself at the front seat. As she passed by the carriage, she looked at Connor in the eye. She was younger, and she was more beautiful than ever. If only she knew how much he missed her.

When the soldiers weren't looking, the woman turned her head towards Connor.

"You are not one of us. Who are you?" she whispered in straight English. She figured out that Connor was different than the rest of them.

"Ist- I mean, my name is Connor. How are you?" he asked dumbly and the woman looked furious

"How can you even find time to ask me that boy?! Can you not see that we are being held captive here?!" she whispered angrily, but she spun around hastily when the Redcoats positioned themselves.

The carriage began to move and Connor forgot to put his head in his mission. He wanted to tell her many things. He wanted to tell her of how he had been for the past years, but it seems like their current situation wasn't letting that happen.

Just then he heard a fire of a musket somewhere.

Connor knew who fired that musket. He knew that they are here. He saw the Redcoats get slaughtered around them. He saw the men take their uniforms and wore them for disguise.

Connor was not liking where this is going.

"Good day" a man greeted his mother and took his place on the driver's seat. Connor was now looking at the man, it was no other than Haytham Kenway. He had just witnessed how his parents met. And Connor had no idea how to react to this at all...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The woman glared at him before shifting her head in another direction.

Haytham just smiled at the woman's actions. Of course, he was kind of expecting such treatment since he was English and she's a Native. It's quite natural that the Natives have this dislike towards them, not that it bothered him to begin with. He was just planning to change that insight of theirs so that he can achieve his main goal. It was actually beneficial to the Order to at least stay on the good side of these people. Who knows when they would be needing them?

Haytham took the opportunity to look at the Natives who were trapped inside their cell. He was quite sure that nothing was out of the ordinary will happen once he looks at them, or was he wrong?

Something caught his eye.

At first, he was convinced he saw a half-breed, since his skin was lighter than the most of them. But when he saw his face, it was very much familiar to him. And hopefully he was wrong.

"Connor?" he asked, looking straight at the man who was trying to hide his face. Connor tensed when he heard his name, there's no turning back now. His father caught him.

"Uhh… hello, I guess?" he said rather pathetically, and Connor cannot believe how stupid that sounded. Haytham's face darkened upon hearing his response.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?! What on earth are you doing here?!" Haytham whispered angrily so that his men cannot hear him. The woman raised her brow at him, her eyes darted towards Connor.

"You know him?" was all she asked, her tone was different. Connor knew that tone too well, and he didn't like it. She would usually use that to him whenever he tried to do something dubious when he was a child.

"Apparently this foolish boy is a worker in the inn I'm staying in, so I definitely have an idea who this boy is." Haytham said while throwing a glare at Connor.

Why does he feel like he's being cornered by his parents here?

"Hey! I'm not foolish! The guards mistook me as a prisoner so they threw me here! And I'm not a worker in that inn!" Connor snapped

"Bollocks! Now I have to deal with you not getting killed" Haytham murmured to himself as he turned his back at the boy. Connor frowned at his father, but then he realized what Haytham just said.

Was his father intending to keep him safe?

"Sir, is there a problem?" Charles Lee approached the caravan.

"No, there's nothing wrong. We'd best be going" Haytham said as he tried to control the tone of his voice. But Charles was unconvinced, and soon the caravan went on.

Connor was amazed at how the Templars worked their way to the fort. It awed him that they can easily disappear in plain sight, or how they vault through some obstacles along their way.

"Do you know of Silas's men? How many are we expecting? The nature of his defences?" Haytham asked Ziio and the woman remained silent. Haytham sighed in defeat, and Connor smirked. It's quite amusing, seeing his father being snubbed by his mother and that he can't even do anything about it.

"You must be rather important to him if you were given your own escort" Again, no reply. Connor stifled a laugh, but Haytham glared at him.

"Sir, there's an enemy up ahead. Should we engage them?" Johnson spoke to Haytham, breaking his glare at the boy in the cage.

"No. Let Jonathan and Thomas take care of it" Connor heard his father say. As if on cue, the enemies up ahead was quickly neutralized.

"This is bad, I'm stuck in this cage that I can't do anything" Connor thought grimly

It wasn't long until they reached the gate. Connor paused as he looked around. No guards in plain sight. It seems this convoy of theirs was well planned.

He watched his father take a dagger from his pocket and cut the bindings of his mother.

"There you go, just as I promised. Now-" Before he can even finish his sentence, the woman left without a word, leaving Haytham a bit stunned at her actions.

"She's getting away, sir! Should I go after her?" Johnson asked and Haytham shook his head. Connor can see a faint smile on his father's face, he knew the man was amused at his awkward interactions with the Native woman.

"No, she won't be a problem. Release the others inside" he ordered before looking back at Connor.

Hickey went to open the cage's doors, as he watched the Native get out, he noticed a familiar person inside.

"Oi, it's the savage from the inn" Hickey said, clearly amused at his recent discovery. Connor groaned, it's not really new for him to be addressed as a savage, he was annoyed by the fact that he was discovered like this.

"What are you doing here?!" that was Charles whose face was reddening in frustration the moment he laid his eyes on Connor. Connor rolled his eyes.

"The boy was mistaken to be one of the prisoners by the guards. It's just his luck that we are here to rescue him" Johnson stated, smiling at Connor. The assassin cannot believe that the Templar was actually defending him.

"Is that true?" Charles said, still glaring at Connor

"Apparently it is" Connor snapped as he went out.

"Don't worry, the boy won't be a nuisance to our mission. Right, Connor?" Connor spun around, only to see his father with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I don't intend to" was the reply of Connor. He then turned to the camp ahead of them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to act that he didn't know anything.

"It's none of your concern" Charles replied hotly, and Haytham raised his hand at Charles.

"He has all the right to know. He has seen what we have done earlier, and it would be fair for him to know the current situation" Haytham said, earning some protests from his men.

"You see, we plan to release Silas's prisoners, the Natives. We seek their aid in our plot to exterminate Silas who is in there hiding within the fort"

Connor knew that Haytham was choosing his words, as if there was something much more than the information he has given him.

"Why? What did that man do that he deserves to die?" Connor asked again, and Haytham smiled at him.

"Well, you can clearly see what he has done to the Natives. He's treating them like animals. And we plan to stop him"

Connor nodded. He did some investigation on his own. He discovered that Silas is working for a Templar named Edward Braddock. And now he thinks about it, killing the man would mean that his people will be freed from the hands of the Templars. But as he thought of it deeper, why does his father want to kill a fellow Templar? Isn't that going to be disadvantageous to them?

"It's best if you leave, Connor" Haytham said as he put a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"What?" he asked and Haytham sighed.

"I know you can fight well, but this is different. I do not want you to be involved in this. You might die here if things doesn't go according plan."

"Alright. I'll just help the other Natives escape. You know, I saw some thick bushes out there. You may want to use that to your advantage" Connor stated as he walked away. Haytham smiled at the boy.

"I'll see you at the inn, Connor" Haytham said as he watched the boy disappear from a distance.

As soon as Connor was out of sight, he hid behind a huge rock. He was trying to form a plan, and he tried to even find some sense in the situation.

"There is no reason for me to follow you, father. I do what I want" Connor thought arrogantly. Although it doesn't make sense, killing Silas seemed to be essential. Killing him would basically mean that he's weakening the Templar's hold on his people.

Maybe he should help them, just this once. If he's lucky, one or two of them might die during the siege.

"Who are you?" Connor heard a woman's voice. He looked up to see his mother, Ziio looking down at him. Connor felt the surge of emotions in him again, just like when he first saw her in the convoy.

He missed her, a lot. And he can feel his eyes water at that moment.

Ziio looked down at the man sternly, but then her face softened when she saw his eyes.

"Why are you tearing up?" she asked, this time, her voice was softer. As if she was trying to comfort him. Connor became flustered and quickly wiped his eyes.

"It's nothing, really. I just had something in my eyes." Connor replied quickly, but Ziio didn't seem convinced. She just decided not to force him to tell her. Who was she anyway to ask him?

Connor saw the group of Natives behind her. They were the ones with him in the convoy. He looked at them confusingly.

"Why are you still here? Didn't the man from before just freed you?" Connor asked and Ziio smiled.

"He's intentions were good, and we are grateful that he had freed us. We were waiting for you, you were inside the convoy after all" Ziio said, and Connor smiled.

"Well, you must go. I intend to stay here and help them" Connor said, though he still thought that he was mad for even considering that idea.

Ziio seemed to be impressed. The boy had a sense of gratitude and very noble. Men should follow the boy's example.

"If that's your decision, then we will follow you" Ziio replied as she gestured the other Natives to go near her.

"What? Why?" Connor asked, horrified at the idea of his mother joining a bloody battle that may start anytime soon. And he doesn't want her getting hurt. He feared that he's messing things up, what if his mother died here? Then he wouldn't be born at all! He didn't even consider that his father might die here as well, for he knew that man can kill a whole armada of British soldiers.

"They saved our lives. It is just right that we should return the favour" Ziio said as she walked past Connor. Connor took his mother's hand, much to Ziio's chagrin.

"No, you might die out there!" Connor wanted to add that he might cease to exist if that happens, but then decided against it. Ziio frowned as she pulled her hand away from Connor.

"You are no different than I and the men out there. If we die, we die. You cannot stop me" Ziio countered and Connor sighed. The clan mother was right; his mother really is such a pain.

"Fine, we will go together in this. But be careful." Connor said, earning a warm smile from his mother.

"Let's go then"

xXxXxXxXx

Connor was right. The bushes proved to be useful for hiding. With that in mind, Haytham was successful in freeing the Natives. He should thank the boy later, after he kill this redcoat in front of him. Just like what he had expected, it wouldn't be long until the guards discover the missing prisoners.

And upon the discovery, they made a frantic search for the culprits and raised the alarms. With their luck, Hickey was found and was almost killed if not Haytham stabbed the redcoat's neck with his hidden blade.

Now, he and his men were now dodging swords and bullets the guards were throwing at them.

Haytham did his work at the other guards who lunged at him. There's too many of them, and he fears that his men would not make it alive if this goes on. The Natives they released earlier was helpful, but was not enough to overpower these men.

"Haytham, behind you!" Haytham heard Charles yell and he turned around, he saw a redcoat aiming his musket at him. But then, he saw someone tackle the redcoat, causing him to miss his target.

"Connor?!" Haytham looked incredulously at the young man as he strangled the redcoat with the musket. Then, he saw the other Natives back at the convoy who were now aiding them against Silas's men.

He saw her. The Native woman, was there and she was doing a very good job in fighting the redcoats.

Connor saw that his father was looking at his mother, which annoyed him since the guy might die if he can't focus on the battle at hand.

"Don't you have someone to kill?" Connor yelled as he stabbed another redcoat with the blade of the musket. Haytham returned to his senses as he parried an attack from another enemy.

As he fought, he can't help but notice how skilful Connor was in fighting. It's as if he's not an ordinary hunter, just like what the boy claims he is. Haytham looked back at Connor once more before running to the fort and finish his mission, to kill Silas.

xXxXxXxXx

Connor knew that everything was over when the sounds of the muskets stopped. Silas is dead. And their mission is finished. Connor was unsure if what he had done is right. He aided the Templars, but he did it to kill another Templar. He doesn't know what to think.

The assassin sat down on a boulder as he put the musket down beside him. Connor stared down at his clothes. He was filthy, his clothes were covered in blood and dirt.

"Oi, savage" Connor turned to see Hickey who was walking towards him, with a musket in his hand. By instinct, Connor's hand quietly slithered towards the musket beside him.

"Hickey" Connor said, and the man chuckled.

"Come on, I know we weren't the best of friends since we met. But there's no need for you to be cautious around me. I must say you're one hell of a fighter. The boss is looking for you. Join us in the fort" Hickey grinned and Connor put his musket down. Connor reluctantly followed the man to the fort.

When they reached Haytham, Hickey left the two of them alone. Connor saw his father leaning on the edge of the wall. It seems like he as staring at something down below.

"Found anything interesting? Connor asked as he looked down where his father was looking.

Haytham smiled lightly when he saw that Native woman walking with the others as they left. She looked up and her eyes met his. She gave him a small smile before turning away.

Connor was amused. At first it was awkward to see some interactions between his parents since he never even got the chance to see them together to begin with, but now, it was somehow entertaining.

"Perhaps" was his father's reply. Haytham now turned to the young man beside him.

"What do you want of me?" Connor asked and Haytham sighed.

"I've seen you fight down there. I'm impressed. Where did you learn that?" Haytham asked and Connor felt himself froze.

"Well, I'm hunter before, it's probably the same. I just did what I had to do" Connor explained, but Haytham wasn't convinced. His actions were different. He should know, since all his life he's been fighting and he knew whether his enemy is a trained fighter or not. Haytham decided to push the idea away, just at this moment.

"I see. If it wasn't for your help, we might as well be dead by now." Haytham put a hand on the boy's shoulder before giving Connor a smile.

"And for that, I thank you" Haytham said, and Connor didn't know what to say.

"Come, let's get back to the inn" Haytham smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I have no excuse for updating late. Sorry for the unpredictable updates :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and review please!**

* * *

Lexington. Connor knew the place all too well, he used to pass by this place whenever he has some job that ought to be done. And seeing the how the place used to be years ago gave Connor a feeling of unfamiliarity. With a deep breath, he pulled his hood over his head.

Connor managed to slip on some hooded robes on and escape his duties as a worker in the inn. He felt a bit lighter when he wore the robes, it somehow made him feel like he is in his usual Assassin robes. As much as he wanted to wear it, he cannot risk getting caught wearing it by the Templars. He hid the robes in the cellar, somewhere that people wouldn't bother to look at, in case his father tries to search his belongings if he finds something suspicious about him. Connor had to be careful, especially today.

The reason why he's in Lexington is simple. He's spying on the Templars. In one of his eavesdropping sessions, he heard that they intend to find someone who can help them. A contact that may lead them to the Precursor Site. This is a matter that needs to be handled outside the inn's premises and so Connor decided to follow Haytham to Lexington.

Connor sat between two men on a bench, as he watched his father rode his horse to meet with Charles Lee who wasn't that far. The assassin was within earshot and can clearly hear the conversation of the two men.

"I heard from the people here that they can see a Mohawk woman skulking around the outskirts of Lexington. With luck, she might still be out there" Charles said as he pointed somewhere on the east.

Connor froe upon hearing the "Mohawk woman" came out from Charles' lips. He feared that it was not his mother they are searching for. He'll be damned if his suspicions were true.

"Excellent work, Charles. Come, let's go find out mystery woman, shall we?" Haytham said as he gestured Lee to follow him. Connor was ready to stand from his seat, he had to get there before they do.

When the men brought their horses and rode to the outskirts of the town, Connor was quick to follow. He never let himself lose sight of them, but at the same time, he was doing his own job of tracking this "contact" of theirs.

During the trip, Connor heard Lee speak to his father,

"I'm afraid I have bad news sir" Lee said, hiding his face in embarrassment. Connor paused and hid behind a thick trunk of a tree, thick enough to hid his body. He peered a little to watch the two men.

Haytham raised his brow at this,

"What is it, Charles?" he asked

"Braddock's insisting I should return to service under him. I've tried to beg off, to no avail" he said sadly. Haytham paused for a while before letting out a faint grin.

"No doubt he's still angry about losing John—to say nothing of the shaming we gave him," Haytham responded, "Do as he asks. In the meantime, I'll work on having you released"

"I'm sorry to trouble you, Master Kenway" with this Haytham chuckled,

"Not your fault" It somehow made Connor feel uncomfortable. He can't stomach the idea of how _fatherly _Haytham sounded whenever he speaks to Charles. It's as if it was very easy for him to accept Charles's mistakes and undoing. Connor didn't know how to feel. Was it jealousy he's feeling? He felt the same unpleasant feeling whenever Haytham pats Charles on the back, guides and teaches him in any way he can. It just made the assassin feel like it's unfair on his part.

He knew the compliments, the greetings he receives from his father in this time isn't because he was known to be his own son. He was only a friend, perhaps even a stranger who helped them kill some soldiers a few months ago.

Connor shook this thoughts away from his head. He had to accept the fact that he cannot receive such treatment in his lifetime. He knew that his relationship with his father is doomed from the very beginning, and there's nothing he could do to change that. Even though he's still hoping to make it happen.

Soon enough, Connor followed them to a vacated hunting camp.

"She's not too far away" Connor heard Lee. Haytham took a deep breath before speaking,

"The fire's only just been snuffed, the snow recently disturbed" Haytham said and Connor thought,

"She's close" Connor watched Lee dismount his horse and follow Haytham on foot. But Haytham raised his hand,

"Best you return to Braddock, Charles, before he grows suspicious. I can handle things from here" Charles nodded and reined his horse around. Connor watched Charles leaved before returning his attention to the disturbed snow, and his father who was following its tracks. With a quick movement, Connor climbed the nearest tree he can find. That's probably the easiest way to follow this bastard.

xXxXxXxXx

Connor slowly paced through the tree's branches, and his father was also doing a good job in walking stealthily through the snow-covered ground as he silently approached the woman not too far away from him. From the distance, Connor's suspicions were proven true; it's his mother. The Mohawk woman was examining a snare, and neither Connor nor Haytham dared to surprise her.

Even though Connor encountered her at the fort a few months ago, he can't help but feel his heart leap when he saw her again. This distraction of his caused him to step on a bad branch and Connor fell unceremoniously on the thick snow.

"Way to go, Kenway" Connor thought to himself. Of course, he knew his father and mother heard him, perhaps even saw him fall from the tree. But before he knew it, he heard his mother hastily stand up and sprinted away, as well as his father's frantic yells as he ran after her.

"Wait! Come back!" Haytham yelled as he followed her. The assassin picked himself up and followed. Connor still had to run, but he shouldn't be seen either. One mistake is too risky already.

"Please stop running! I only wish to talk!" Haytham scream and Connor can see that he's getting tired. But his mother isn't. She's still running through the trees, not even giving to poor man a glance. This caused Connor to chuckle. Who knew his parents got into some sort of a mad goose chase?

Through the chase, Haytham ended up in another vacated camp. But this time, fresh corpses were lying around. Connor took his time hidden behind a rock, he searched for his mother among the trees. To his surprise, he saw her stand idly on a strong branch, eagerly watching the man below.

Connor heard loud barks. One of which he is very familiar with.

"Wolves" Connor said to himself as peered at Haytham who was surrounded by wolves.

It wasn't long until the man was fighting them off, though he wasn't as efficient as Connor thought he would be. If he don't help Haytham soon, he might die in cold blood here. What's worse is that, if that happened, he would cease to exist.

With a groan, Connor leapt up.

"To hell with this" he cursed as he expertly fought off the remaining wolves. From time to time, he looks up, checking if his mother is still there. Fortunately, she hasn't moved a muscle.

When the camp was cleared off, Connor too this chance to look at Haytham, who have done the same. Haytham has a look of confusion painted on his face. But soon tore his gaze at Connor when he saw the Mohawk woman move again.

Haytham left, and ran after her again. Connor grinned. This isn't supposed to be amusing but in an odd way, it entertained him. With a contented sigh, Connor followed his parents.

It wasn't long until he heard his father scream angrily,

"You try my patience, woman!" This made Connor crack up a bit. Haytham Kenway, a normally calm person, is at his wit's end all because he was chasing a Mohawk woman.

Soon enough, Ziio pulled them deeper into the forest and would've escaped if not for a piece of bad fortune. She stepped on a weak branch and fell on the thick snow. Connor felt a pang of worry. He rushed to aid her, but his father came there in a blink of an eye.

He held up his hand and asked for her hand. Ziio looked up at him, brows raised before swatting his hand away and stood up on her own. Connor hid his smiling face in his hood and a stifled laugh escaped his lips. Haytham spun his head to look at the hooded man with a frown before catching his breath.

Both his parents are now aware of his presence. And Connor didn't know if that's a good thing or not.

"Me. Haytham. I. Come. In. Peace" Haytham managed to say as he was trying to catch his breath. Connor was never one to smile a lot but if he's going to be honest, today was probably the day where he smiled too many times.

Ziio looked at Haytham as if she was trying to decipher what's going on with the man in front of her. Her eyes then went to the hooded man who was hiding his grin with his hand before her eyes landed on the Englishman in front of her.

"Are you touched in the head?!" she snapped. Connor didn't know how to react anymore. The scene that was happening in front of him was too much to handle.

"Uh… sorry" Was all Haytham managed to say. If he was in a better condition, he would've made some sort of witty remark to return to her, but given his situation, he's not fit to give some witty reply.

"Who are you?" Ziio turned to Connor when she noticed that the man in front of her isn't going to give her a proper response yet.

"Umm…"

"Well?" Connor sighed, as he took his hood down. Haytham looked up and when he saw Connor, he felt like he's going to have to breathe deeper again.

"Connor"

"What on earth are you doing here?" Haytham finally said a complete sentence after catching his breath.

"I was out hunting. It's a mere coincidence that I was around when I saw you getting mauled by wolves" Connor lied

"Is that so? Then why did you even bother to follow me?" Haytham demanded

"You just ran off before I even reveal myself to you. Anyway, a little thank you would suffice!" Connor seethed and the two glared at each other. Somehow forgetting about the Mohawk woman in between them.

"What do you want?" Ziio asked impatiently.

"Well, your name for one" Haytham said

"I am Kaniehti:io" she replied curtly to which Haytham had a hard time understanding.

"It's a pleasure to meet you… Godziio?" Haytham tried, earning another chuckle from Connor. Ziio was unimpressed when Haytham tried and failed to repeat her name back to her.

"Just call me Ziio" she snapped, "Now tell me, why is it that you're here"

Haytham looked at Connor and sighed. Probably debating whether he should reveal something to a worker in an inn. After a period of indecision, Haytham took out an amulet and showed it to her.

Connor was familiar with it. Achilles described that amulet to him once, and the amulet held by his father fits the old man's description.

"Do you know what this is?" Haytham asked and without warning, she took his arm.

"You have one?" she asked, Connor though that she was referring to the amulet, but then her eyes darted to the hidden blade strapped on his wrist. It would seem Haytham noticed this too.

"Interesting" Connor thought.

It's as if this discovery earned Haytham some trust, she smiled. Haytham smiled back and became a little more confident when he asked again.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked again and she took it. Connor watched carefully.

"Where did you get this?" Ziio asked as she studied the amulet. Haytham went silent for a while before replying,

"From an old friend" Connor believed he heard a tone of sadness in his father's voice, making him wonder if there's something behind that amulet that caused his father to sound as such.

Ziio stared at him before replying,

"I've only seen such markings in one other place"

"Where?" Haytham asked, rather eagerly.

"It…" Ziio paused, "It's forbidden for me to speak of it"

Haytham sighed and stared straight at her eyes, hoping to convince her with the strength of his conviction.

"I saved your people. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Ziio remained silent, so did Connor.

"Look, I am not the enemy" Haytham pressed and Connor, by instinct, rolled his eyes. But fortunately for him, neither of the two saw this.

Ziio nodded, then replied,

"Near here, there is a hill. On top of it grows a mighty tree. Come, we'll see if you speak the truth" she said as she walked ahead of them, leaving Connor and Haytham alone.

Connor caught his father staring at her back and thought of something to say,

"So, you're going there?" Connor asked and Haytham turned to him.

"Yes. Indeed I am" he said, and Connor saw the slight change in his father's eyes. It's as if an idea crossed his mind.

"And you're coming with me" Haytham added, much to Connor's surprise. He was expecting Haytham to push him away since he has nothing to do with this. Connor thought that Haytham would consider him a nuisance.

"But why?" Was all Connor managed to say. Haytham smirked.

"Well, you've saved my ass earlier, helped my men in the fort a few months ago and perhaps, I'm in need of your assistance on something."

"What if I don't want to help?" Connor replied.

"Oh don't lie to me boy. I've seen the spark of interest you had with the amulet. And I know that you are worth more than just hunting, Connor. Believe me, I saw in you the endless potential you have. Let's not put that to waste, shall we?" Haytham said and Connor wasn't sure what it meant. His father was right about his interest in the amulet, but when he mentioned about his potential, Connor wasn't sure what his father is trying to say.

"It's best that we should go, Connor"

"Right" Connor replied as he moved to follow his father.

Without turning his head, Haytham spoke to Connor,

"Remember to always watch your back, Connor" he said and Connor knew what Haytham meant. Throughout the whole time, the chase, their conversations, Connor felt like they are being watched. Spied on from a distance.

It would seem that Haytham was aware of this as well. If this was the case, could it be that Haytham was aware of Connor's presence earlier? Connor felt sick at the thought, but never mind that. The shadow that has been following them bothered Connor even more. And he shouldn't let his guard down.

xXxXxXx

"Man, that was tiring" a hooded man slumped on a strong branch of the tree when the half-breed left. He pulled his hood down and yawned.

"Hey! Don't forget that you are here to eavesdrop, not to relax" another hooded man said as he leaned against the tree trunk. The assassin above rolled his eyes as he jumped and landed beside the other assassin.

"Right, right" he said passively.

"Take this task seriously. The man we're trailing here is Haytham Kenway, not some old merchant"

"I know what I'm doing. And I do know who that guy is. But the half-breed? I didn't even know who he is"

"Weren't you listening? His name is Connor?" the assassin snapped.

"I am listening, Liam. Sheesh. Of course I know his bloody name! What I'm saying is his identity, what's his job and those things" the younger assassin replied and Liam, shook his head at his friend.

"You know what, sometimes I'm worried you might die at any moment" Liam said and the other assassin raised his brow.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're all over your head. Now let's stop this stupid conversation and you should go get your job done already" Liam pushed the other assassin.

"I will! I will!"

"Goodluck, lad" Liam called out at the assassin when he was now walking away.

The assassin stopped and turned to look at Liam with a cocky grin on his face.

"I make my own luck, Liam" he said as he pulled his hood on. He still have precious information to get down there.

* * *

**AN: Aaand I'll assume you know who Liam is and who owns that signature line :P Reviews are highly appreciated :D  
**


End file.
